Mario
Mario is quite possibly the most iconic character in all of video gaming, and is the protagonist of the franchise of the same name. After a long wait, he will finally be appearing in One Minute Melee, against fellow gaming icon and long-time rival Sonic, who he fought in the 65th episode Mario VS Sonic. Bio Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. One Minute Melee Mario woke up from a nap then went towards Princess Peach's castle to see said owner, only to find her missing, to his shock. He believed that Bowser kidnapped her once again, so he went out to save her, only to be stopped by Sonic who came by to check on things. Mario told him what was going on, and Sonic eggs him on about the kidnapping thing getting stale and that he can do the saving job better than he can, as he offered to save Peach for him, only for Mario to refuse as he had been doing his job for years, but Sonic still egged him on about his saving job and how short he usually does it. Enraged, Mario challenged Sonic to a fight and he accepted. When their fight started, Mario held the upper hand in combat, but Sonic held the advantage after dodging a big fireball from Mario and from that point throughout the rest of the fight, they were pretty evenly matched with each other and kept gaining the upper hand throughout the fight. In the end, as Sonic was about to finish off Mario after making him dazed, Mario regained composure and unleashed the fire within him and knocked him out with a fiery uppercut. He then celebrated his victory shortly before realizing that Peach was still captured and ran out to save her. DEATH BATTLE Mario appeared in DEATH BATTLE to face off with his long time rival, Sonic. Sonic came out on top, spin-dashing him into a bloody mess. However DEATH BATTLE did a rematch between Mario and Sonic and Mario took the victory by throwing Sonic into the water at top speed while set on fire, resulting in an explosion and causing Sonic's amputated leg to land in Mario's hands. DBX Mario fought his brother Luigi after he humiliated and angered the former in a tennis match. The two of them were evenly matched in their fight with Luigi's Cape form and Mario's Tanooki form escalating the fight, which lead to Bowser's castle where they abruptly ruined Bowser Jr.'s birthday and sent flying by Junior's angry father Bowser. Trivia Gallery References * Mario on Wikipedia * Mario on Mario Wiki * Mario on Death Battle Wiki Category:'Super Mario' characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners